


Hungry and the Hunted

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: Strength [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don has a rough case.  Charlie can't give him what he needs but Ian can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry and the Hunted

Don stood on the porch in the early morning sun, trying not to be grimly amused at the McHugh coffee mug he was drinking from. He supposed the merchandise trade would suffer now that he'd been cleared and was no longer the underdog. Turning his head, he grinned as Charlie padded out of the inn toward him, stretching and still rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "Morning, buddy."  
  
Charlie just grunted and took the coffee mug unselfconsciously out of his hand and took a long swig. He propped his hip against Don's--just barely--making Don smile and massage the back of his neck affectionately. His brother's eyes drooped a little in pleasure and, after another swig of coffee, he looked over at Don. "What are you looking at?" he asked. "And why are you doing it so early?"  
  
Jerking his chin out to the gravel area that served as the inn's parking lot, Don answered simply, "Edgerton--Ian."  
  
Charlie followed his gaze and took another slow sip of coffee. "And what are you thinking about Ian Edgerton?"  
  
Shrugging and shaking his head a little, Don replied, "Nothing. Just watching."  
  
Ian was sitting on the tailgate of his truck, lovingly polishing the rifle in his hand, checking the sights and all the working parts even as he scanned the hills around them. Didn't seem to matter that they'd met their objective. Ian was still on. Eventually, he stood and slipped the rifle back into its case, stretching as the sun finally reached him. Don's grip tightened on the railing as he watched Ian's muscles shift beneath his tight shirt.  
  
"Oh now that's just showing off," Charlie muttered. He slipped from Don's side and made his way down to the other FBI agent. "Coffee?" he asked brightly.  
  
"Hey!" Don said after a moment, realizing that Charlie was taking _his_ coffee to share with Edgerton and heading off after him. "Just because I let you drink my coffee doesn't mean you should share it with everyone," he teased as he plucked the mug deftly back out of Charlie's hand, nudging him playfully.   
  
"Saying I'm not good enough to drink your coffee, Don?" Ian smiled.  
  
"I'm saying with your skill at tracking, it shouldn't be too hard for you to find the trail of your own damn cup," Don replied with a grin.  
  
"Besides, you probably like yours black. Don puts Splenda in his," Charlie confided.  
  
"Should have known Don would have a sweet tooth," Ian practically purred.  
  
Don coughed and fought not to blush under his unwavering gaze. "So, do you know where you're heading next?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"I haven't decided yet. I get to pick and choose my own assignments now. What about you two? Heading back to LA?"  
  
"Probably this afternoon. I have some tests to grade when I get back."  
  
Ian chuckled a little. "Sometimes I forget that 'Professor' isn't just a term of endearment."  
  
Charlie grinned and ducked his head shyly. "From you or from Don?"  
  
"I'd imagine Don's terms of endearment are more... familial." Ian started to smile, but it faded when his phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to take this." He stepped a few paces away.  
  
Don looked closely at Charlie, grinning to himself at the slight blush working its way across his cheeks. He ruffled Charlie's hair affectionately.  
  
Charlie smiled at Don and stole his coffee back. "I like the sweetness."  
  
Don stared at his brother's mouth as Charlie licked the sugar taste blatantly from his lips, fighting the urge to chase the taste back into his mouth.  
  
"Sorry, gentlemen," Ian said wandering back over. "Seems the bat signal has been activated and I have to go. Charlie, Don," he shook hands with them both, "I hope we get to work together again. I really do have the _best_ time with you two."   
  
"Anything I can do to help, let me know," Don said. "We owe you at least a couple."  
  
Ian grinned and gave a little wave as he climbed into his truck, pulling out quickly and leaving Don and Charlie standing watching him go.   
  
"You know," Don said, leaning against Charlie's side, "we have the room until noon."  
  
"Mmm, I do know. Now tell me what so fascinates you about Agent Ian Edgerton," Charlie said, leading Don back to their room.  
  
"I'm really not sure," Don said, kissing Charlie's neck and earlobe once they were safely behind their locked door again. "There's just something about him," he kissed the other side of his neck, slipping his hands underneath Charlie's shirt. "Something... primal." Deftly, he removed Charlie's shirt and cast it aside. "What fascinates _you_ about Edgerton?"  
  
"Same things. He can be so controlled, even more than you. So focused. And there's your fascination with him. I find that fascinating." He grinned and quickly stripped Don of his shirt and started working on his pants.  
  
"You're fascinated by my fascination?" Don grinned. He groaned softly as Charlie's hand caressed his cock through his jeans. "I'll have to remember that if this is the kind of reaction I get." Pulling Charlie tight against him, he claimed his lips in a fierce, hungry kiss.  
  
"I'm always fascinated by what fascinates you," he murmured. "Especially when it's not me."  
  
"Is that curiosity or jealousy?" Don teased, finally pulling Charlie's pants open and slipping a hand inside his boxers, stroking him lightly. "Or both?"  
  
"Maybe a little of both," Charlie said, wiggling against Don happily.  
  
"Fair enough," Don said, turning so Charlie's back was to the bed and walking him towards it. He followed Charlie down when he sat. "But you should know, I find you endlessly fascinating," he murmured, kissing his way down his chest. "Have for a long time."  
  
"Funny, I thought you always thought I was annoying," Charlie teased.  
  
"You're that, too," Don grinned, finally pushing Charlie's clothes off his hips and stroking him firmly, unable to wait any longer to hear those familiar, delicious sounds dripping from him.  
  
Charlie gasped and moaned, offering himself to Don.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie." Don devoured the skin at Charlie's neck, licking and biting at the places guaranteed to drive him crazy with need and desire. He pushed his own jeans down over his hips, wriggling out of them and climbing over Charlie's body to press their skin together.  
  
"Don." Charlie clung to him, scratching his skin lightly as he nibbled Don's neck and the soft skin below his ear.  
  
Shifting slightly, Don kissed his way down Charlie's chest and sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing the crown with his tongue.  
  
Charlie moaned and slid his hands into Don's hair, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Don, please."  
  
Smirking a little, Don stopped teasing, taking Charlie in completely and sucking on him in earnest.  
  
Charlie keened and flung his head back against the pillows.  
  
"God," Don breathed against Charlie's skin. "Love hearing you like this." He grabbed the lube as he kissed his way up Charlie's body, hooking a leg over his shoulder and slicking his fingers. "Mine," he murmured against his lips as he slipped one finger inside him.  
  
"All yours," Charlie agreed, kissing Don fiercely. "All yours."  
  
Unable to hold back any longer, Don prepped Charlie quickly, placing kisses to his skin and nipping lightly before sliding almost effortlessly inside him. He let out a long, low groan, the familiar tight heat nearly undoing him as always.  
  
Charlie moaned his brother's name and quickly started moving, falling into an easy, familiar rhythm.  
  
"Oh god, Charlie," Don moaned, matching his brother's pace, bracing himself on his arms to get the right leverage. Pleasure rippled up his spine in fast waves. It didn't seem to matter how many times they did this, it was always intense, almost too good to handle. He didn't even try to hold back, crying out as his orgasm washed over him and he came crying Charlie's name. Through the haze, he managed to wrap his hand around Charlie's cock and stroke him firmly.  
  
Charlie wrapped his arms around Don, clinging to him as the pace and the pleasure increased. A few moments later he came, crying Don's name.  
  
Easing him through the aftershocks, Don petted his skin and kissed it lightly before claiming his lips again. "So amazing," he whispered. "Love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Charlie whispered, kissing Don's forehead.  
  
Don stretched himself out next to Charlie, holding him close and caressing his arms. "So, would you?"  
  
"Would I what?" Charlie asked, still in his post-orgasmic haze.  
  
"With Ian. If we weren't together and he offered, would you?"  
  
Charlie groaned. "You're seriously asking me this _now_?"  
  
Chuckling, Don kissed Charlie lightly. "Sorry. My curiosity got the better of me. Besides, the chances of us actually seeing Edgerton again..." He kissed Charlie again. "We should get cleaned up, pack. Almost time to hit the road and get back to reality."  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
"About Ian? Not really," Don said, unentangling himself from Charlie. "It's fun to think about in an out of the realm of possibility kind of way." He leaned over the bed to kiss Charlie deeply. "You're who I want. You're what matters."  
  
"Okay. If you're sure," he said, expression thoughtful.  
  
"Of course I'm sure," Don said, grinning. "Now come on and get dressed. We don't have time for a repeat."  
  
"You sure?" Charlie asked, grinning. "How about a shower at least?"  
  
Don sighed. He was going to have to find a way to resist Charlie one of these days. But not today. "Okay, a shower. A quick one. The quickest way to take a shower being together, of course." He pulled Charlie with him off the bed, kissing him deeply and backing him into the bathroom.  
  
Charlie grinned and nuzzled Don's neck. "Love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Don said softly, brushing the hair off Charlie's face. "So very, very much."  
  
After the shower, which was less a shower and more Charlie sucking Don off as the water cascaded around them, they packed quietly. Don pulled Charlie into one last long, lingering kiss before they had to go out in public and climb into Don's SUV for the long ride home.  
  
....  
  
Several months later, Charlie had almost forgotten about Don's teasing question until his brother called to say that his team was heading out of town to help Ian track a pair of serial killers and robbers.  
  
"I'll call you when we head back in, okay? Don't worry. Ian says the two might be headed toward LA. Do you think you'll be around? I'm sure Ian will want to consult with you, too." His teasing question was the last thing on Don's mind.  
  
"Yeah. I'll probably be at CalSci. Be careful, Don."  
  
"I will, buddy. I promise. I'll call you soon as I can."  
  
....  
  
The crime scene was every bit as brutal as Don had imagined it. Ian, of course, was two steps ahead of all of them.  
  
"Ian, drive with me back to the office? You can fill in the rest of the details."   
  
Ian nodded and briefed Don efficiently on the long drive. He fell silent a moment, almost visibly shifting gears in his head.   
  
"So, what's the Professor been up to?" he asked casually. "More voodoo?"  
  
Don couldn't help smiling. "Hey, that voodoo's helped you out on more than one occasion. Which reminds me, I promised I'd call him when we were en route." He pulled his cell from his belt, hitting #1 on his speed dial.  
  
"Hey Don," Charlie said. "What's up?"  
  
"We're done with the crime scene. Are you still at CalSci? I think we can probably use your help."  
  
"I'll be here. I'll be in my office or Larry's."  
  
Seeing Larry about to take a sledge hammer to Charlie's chest was the last thing he expected to see when he walked into Charlie's office. He barely restrained himself from rushing over and performing a perfunctory inspection of his brother's body when a minute later he was shaking concrete dust out of his hair. Then Ian showed them the map and they were off again.  
  
On his way out of Charlie's office, Don stood at his shoulder and whispered in his ear quietly enough that he hoped Ian wouldn't hear, "Mind if I make sure you're not perforated at home tonight?"  
  
"Counting on it," Charlie whispered back.  
  
Don grinned and fought the urge to wink, squeezing Charlie's shoulder instead and heading out the door with Ian.  
  
Ian waited until they were on the road. "So, what was all that about? The whispering, I mean."  
  
Shifting a little, Don hoped his body language wasn't giving away too much. "Nothing. Family stuff."  
  
"Your brother is very pretty." Edgerton grinned, making a point of looking directly out the windshield and not at Don. "I doubt anyone would blame you."  
  
He thought about trying to deny it, but what would be the point? Ian wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't already sure. "Oh, I'm sure a lot of people would. But you don't?"  
  
Ian glanced at Don and licked his lips. "No, I don't blame you. I imagine he'd be hard to resist on a good day." Don opened his mouth to say something, but Ian waved him off. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to anyone."  
  
"Thanks," Don said. He hesitated and then said, "After all this is over, would you like to join us for dinner?" It'd be good to have someone to talk to, someone who knew about them.  
  
"As long as you don't think Charlie would mind, why not?" Ian replied.  
  
"I don't think Charlie will mind at all. In fact, I think he'd be... fascinated."  
  
....  
  
They'd worked late, but it was soon becoming obvious that they'd reached a point of diminishing returns. Until Crystal and Buck did something else or Charlie came up with some answers, they were a lot stuck. Charlie was waiting at Don's apartment when he let himself in. "Hey," he said, leaning over him on the couch and giving him a long kiss. "How's your back?"  
  
Charlie stripped off his shirt. "See for yourself."  
  
"Eager, aren't we?" Don purred, turning Charlie gently so he could examine his skin. He ran his hands slowly along his back, stopping occasionally to knead at a muscle and kissing his way across his shoulders. "Not a scratch."  
  
"Told you," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"I'll never doubt the power of Physics again." Don eased himself behind Charlie, pulling him into the V of his legs and massaging his warm skin. He wanted to tell Charlie about Ian, but he wasn't at all sure how to start. "It's nice to see Ian again, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, it is." He bowed his head and let Don work on some of the tension in his back. "You still fascinated by him?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Still..." Don admitted, smiling softly. "And he seems equally fascinated by... us."  
  
"Us?" Charlie echoed cautiously.  
  
"I don't know if he heard us in your office today or... well, we all know he's just that good," Don mused. "He said he won't say anything to anyone and I believe him." He felt the tension he'd worked out of Charlie's shoulders come back. "Are you okay?"  
  
"It's just--you always said," he paused. Took a breath. "You said he's fascinated?" He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. A little like a bug under a microscope, but Ian had always made him feel that way to some extent.  
  
"Maybe a little more by you than by me," Don said quietly. "He said he thought you were very pretty and that no one would blame me. I thought denying it would be pointless." He pressed his lips to the nape of Charlie's neck again.  
  
"Are you okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah," he said after a second." I kind of like the idea of having someone who knows about us and doesn't mind." He held Charlie a little tighter. "It's nice to think about showing someone else how happy you make me. If you're okay with it, I thought Ian could have dinner with us once this case is over?"  
  
"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," Charlie said softly.  
  
Don wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie, kissing his neck and shoulder. "I love you. With all my heart. You know I'd never let anything happen, right?"  
  
"I know." He turned and kissed Don gently. "Just--never thought anyone else would be okay with it."  
  
"Neither did I. Though you'd think I would have learned by now to stop assuming I know what Ian Edgerton is thinking," Don said lightly, pulling Charlie on top of him and wrapping his legs around him so he could kiss him deeply.  
  
"Then he wouldn't be as fascinating."  
  
Don rubbed his hands up and down Charlie's back. "Enough about Ian," he whispered, his voice husky and needy. "You're who I need."  
  
"You sure, you're the one who--" Don shut him up with a kiss, followed by another and another until the only sounds Charlie was capable of consisted of needy little whines in the back of his throat.  
  
"Bedroom," Don whispered, pushing at Charlie so he could stand and then immediately wrapping his arms around him again and pulling him in that direction.  
  
Charlie hummed an agreement, already trying to strip Don of his shirt.  
  
Gladly lifting his arms over his head, Don allowed Charlie to strip his shirt, moaning into the kiss as his hands teased at his skin and they finally collapsed onto the bed. He rolled Charlie onto his back, one knee between his legs, letting his hands roam and explore the contours of Charlie's body, eventually sliding down to palm his cock through his jeans.  
  
Charlie whined and bucked up into Don's hand. "Don, please!"  
  
Grinning, Don kissed his way down Charlie's chest. "Ian is right about one thing," he murmured as he slowly slid Charlie's belt open and undid his fly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You are very pretty." And he lowered his head, licking eagerly at Charlie's cock.  
  
"Handsome," Charlie said. "I'm very handsome."  
  
Don grinned. "Nope," he teased. "You're pretty. And amazing. And delicious. And you. are all. mine." He punctuated his words by licking and sucking at the crown of Charlie's cock, his tongue teasing the sensitive ridge and the slit.  
  
"Yes," Charlie hissed, fingers digging into Don's skin. "All yours."  
  
Slowly, carefully, Don took Charlie in the rest of the way, swirling his tongue exactly the way he knew he liked it. The feel of Charlie's fingers on his skin, Charlie's body under his, made the cares and worries of the day just slide away--until his cell phone rang.  
  
"Fuck." He grabbed his cell off the nightstand. "Eppes. What? Okay. Yeah, I'll be right there." He kissed Charlie deeply in apology. "I'm sorry, buddy. Crystal and Buck just killed a guy outside a car dealership. I have to go."  
  
Charlie nodded, resigned. "Be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will, I promise," Don said, caressing Charlie's face and kissing him again. "We'll pick up where we left off soon."  
  
....  
  
It was almost 2 a.m. when Don crawled back into bed as quietly as he could. He was exhausted and frustrated. Nothing about this latest incident made any sense. Megan said Crystal had no more boundaries. And that scared the shit out of him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around Charlie, not wanting to wake him.  
  
Charlie woke up a little when Don slid in beside him. He snuggled close and let his thumb rub Don's bicep, feeling the tension in his body. "It'll be okay."  
  
"It's already much better," Don murmured, bringing Charlie's hand to his mouth and kissing his fingertips lightly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. Need to talk about it?"  
  
Don shook his head. Much as he probably did need to talk about it, he knew Charlie couldn't understand, even though he wanted to. "Just let me hold you, okay?"  
  
"Okay." He didn't push, just snuggled even more into Don's embrace. He stroked Don's back and kissed his temple. He knew he didn't have the words to make this right so he gave what comfort he could.  
  
Wrapped in the warmth of Charlie's touch, Don soon drifted off into sleep. He was still wrapped around Charlie when he woke a few hours later. He felt bad for having to run out on him earlier, so he quietly disentangled himself from Charlie's arms and slid down the bed, taking Charlie's half-erect cock into his mouth and licking softly.  
  
Charlie woke as pleasure suffused his body. "Don," he murmured.  
  
"Right here, buddy," Don whispered before lowering his head again. He made love to Charlie with his lips and tongue and hands, letting himself take time to taste and tease and explore before letting Charlie tip over the edge.  
  
Charlie reveled in Don's tenderness, returning the favor as soon as he'd recovered. He loved waking up this way. He loved waking Don up this way, too. He knew sometimes Don needed gentleness, tenderness, a reminder that there were good things in the world, too. And other times Don needed it rough and fierce, a reminder that he was still alive. Charlie was more than willing to give Don whatever he needed.  
  
Running his hands along Charlie's shoulder, Don let himself revel in the feel of his brother's body pressed against him, the weight of his head on his shoulder for another long minute before stirring. He slipped gently out of bed and kissed Charlie before heading for the shower. "I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," Charlie said, offering him a soft smile.  
  
....  
  
Don had barely made it out of the shower before his phone was ringing again. Another body. What a way to start the morning.  
  
"Call me if you think I can help," Charlie said. "You'll catch them, Don. You and Ian."  
  
Don nodded, smiling softly, Charlie's faith in him fortifying him for the day ahead.  
  
The problem was he and Ian didn't catch Crystal that day. But they did get Buck.  
  
And Crystal got Megan.  
  
It was hard to keep an even keel to not try and comfort Larry. It was harder to still to watch Don withdraw behind a hard, cold wall.  
  
Don knew he wasn't being fair to Charlie, but he couldn't help it. He'd been more than willing to let Edgerton at Buck to get Megan back. He'd been more than willing do whatever it took. And every time he looked at Charlie, all he could think about was how much farther he would go if something ever happened to him.  
  
As Don stood staring at the flaming ruin of Crystal's car, Ian put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice shot." He paused, looking in the direction of Don's gaze. "You did what needed doing, Don. No one can argue with that."  
  
"No?" Don said hoarsely.  
  
"No. I know it's brutal and awful and dark, but what would have been the alternative?" He looked carefully at Don. "Go home, spend some time with Charlie," Ian said quietly, "and I'll be around for a few more days if you need to talk."  
  
"Thanks," he said quietly.  
  
"Anytime," Ian said, squeezing his shoulder.  
  
....  
  
It was dark when Don finally got back to the house and he found Charlie seated on the floor playing a video game. "Where's Dad?" he asked as he sat next to him.  
  
"Out on a date," Charlie replied, looking over, all big eyes and worry. "It's over?"  
  
Don nodded grimly, and without saying another word, took Charlie's hand off the controller and pulled him into a hard, fierce, consuming kiss.  
  
Charlie returned the kiss and stroked Don's back with one hand. "It's okay. Don, it's okay."  
  
"Shh," Don murmured as he rolled Charlie under him, devouring his lips hungrily, only breaking the kiss to roughly tug Charlie's shirt up and over his head. He was too far down for gentle, tender coupling; he needed release and maybe then he could work his way back up to normal.  
  
Charlie made himself pliant, trying to give Don whatever it was that he needed to get that awful haunted look from his eyes.  
  
Kneeling over Charlie on the floor, Don pulled at his own clothes, quickly shedding his shirt and kicking his jeans to the side. He helped rid Charlie of his jeans and descended on him again, rubbing their cocks together. He badly wanted to be inside him, wanted to put Charlie on all fours and take him, but that would mean stopping to go and get the lubricant from upstairs and he needed too much for that.   
  
Don wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him just this side of roughly. "Touch me, Charlie," he whispered. "Please."  
  
Charlie wrapped his hand around Don's cock. "Rough?" he whispered.  
  
Don just closed his eyes and nodded, moaning when Charlie stroked him hard. He knew Charlie preferred to make love to him, preferred slow pleasure, but he was grateful for his willingness to be and do what Don needed. "Oh, Charlie," he moaned wantonly, pushing into his hand.  
  
"I'm here," Charlie soothed. He stroked a little harder, a little rougher. "I'm here."  
  
It didn't take long for Don to come, spilling over his hand and muffling his shout in Charlie's shoulder. He forced himself to slow, take a little more time with Charlie now that the immediate need was satisfied. Twisting his wrist just the way Charlie liked, Don kissed Charlie's throat and collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin.  
  
Even worried as he was, it didn't take Charlie long to come, crying Don's name softly.  
  
Don waited until Charlie's breathing had slowed again before kissing him softly. "Thank you," he murmured. "I'm going to be okay. Might take a little bit, but I'll be okay."  
  
"Don--what happened?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"Of course I do, Don," Charlie said quietly.   
  
Don bit his lip and hesitated, running his hand along Charlie's shoulder. "Crystal was going to try to run the blockade. With me and all my agents in front of her. I didn't even flinch when I took the shot. I didn't hesitate. She'd never have made it. I mean, Ian was right there. I could have left it to him. But I shot her. And I watched as her car burned when the grenade she was holding exploded."  
  
Charlie held him tightly. "Would you feel any less responsible if you let Ian take the shot?"  
  
"That's not what worries me, Charlie. The lines I crossed--not just legally but within myself... but as far as I went, I'd go even further to protect you." Don sat up and located his pants, not wanting to take the chance of Alan coming home early. "I don't know how the hell Ian does it. How does he not lose himself in this work? This kind of thing is why I had to give up man hunting, and I just need to know I can come back from it."  
  
"I won't let you get lost, Don. I promise. You'll never go so far I can't bring you back."  
  
Don turned his head and looked at Charlie. He lay back down on the floor next to him and pulled him close for a long, gentle kiss. "I love you," he said, stroking his hands over Charlie's back. "Wanna come back to my apartment with me?"  
  
"Sure. I'll just leave a note for Dad."  
  
Don watched Charlie for a moment as he got dressed and went to the kitchen to leave a note. Deep down, he knew both Charlie and Ian were right. He'd done what he had to, and he _would_ come back to himself, but he still felt unsure. He got dressed and smiled when Charlie came back into the room. "Ian's going to be in town for a few more days. I thought we could invite him over for dinner tomorrow night, if you still wanted to."  
  
"Sure, that sounds good."  
  
"Good," Don replied, putting his hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"  
  
"I'm fine Don." He gave Don a gentle, reassuring kiss.  
  
More than a little relieved, Don wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulder and kept it there as they walked out to his SUV.   
  
....  
  
The next morning, Don woke early and called Ian.  
  
"Don, how are you?"  
  
"Better," Don said. "Not great, but better. Charlie and I were hoping you could come by for dinner tonight, at my apartment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."  
  
"I'm glad. We'll see you tonight then." Don hung up the phone and returned to the bed, smiling when he found Charlie sprawled in the middle, sapping Don's phantom body heat. He nudged Charlie over enough that he could lie down again and gathered him in his arms, stroking a hand gently through his hair until those warm eyes blinked slowly open. "'Morning, buddy."  
  
Charlie groaned and snuggled into Don's embrace. "Too early."  
  
"You always say that," Don murmured, tipping Charlie's head back and kissing him lightly. "I called Ian. He'll be by around 7:00."  
  
"That's because it's always true," Charlie grumbled.  
  
Rolling Charlie under him, Don kissed his way along Charlie's jaw to his earlobe. "Can I make it up to you?" he whispered, lips brushing the sensitive shell.  
  
"Maybe. If you try really hard."  
  
"I'm willing to try," Don purred, rubbing his body against Charlie's. He pushed his curls out of his eyes and drew him into a long, tender kiss. "Tell me. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, more of that would be nice."  
  
"The rubbing or the kissing?" Don teased, doing both. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled to the side and pulled Charlie on top of him, giving him the kind of access Don knew he craved.  
  
Charlie just grinned and didn't answer. Instead he playfully nipped Don's neck.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie..." Don groaned, wrapping his hands around Charlie's waist and arching up into him. He ran his fingers along Charlie's skin, just touching and feeling, letting Charlie decide what and how much he wanted. "Want you," Don whispered.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Charlie asked, grinning.  
  
Don pulled Charlie down into a long, fierce kiss, running his hands along his spine and dipping to tease the cleft of his ass. He loved the feel of Charlie squirming against him, the delicious gasps and low moans starting to drip from him.  
  
Charlie moaned and whimpered, trying to squirm against Don, wanting as much contact as possible.  
  
"Mmm, Charlie," Don moaned, wrapping his arms around him and just holding him tightly against his body. Eventually, he let Charlie sit up and he reached over for the lubricant, slicking his fingers generously. Reaching around, he slipped two fingers into Charlie, avidly watching his face as the pleasure rippled through his body.  
  
Charlie moaned softly. He clutched at Don's shoulders, his moans turning into little gasps of pleasure.  
  
"God you are so beautiful like this," Don whispered, reverent. His free hand came up to caress the side of Charlie's neck, his thumb tracing his lips.   
  
Charlie sucked Don's thumb into his mouth as another finger worked slowly inside him.  
  
Don shuddered as Charlie's teeth lightly grazed the pad of his thumb. "Charlie," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Don," Charlie groaned, pushing back against Don's fingers. "Don, please."  
  
Taking his cue, Don bent his knees and held on to Charlie's hips as he slowly worked his way inside his brother's body. The familiar tight heat surrounding him making his head fall back against the pillows and a long, low moan escape from the back of his throat.  
  
Charlie groaned and wrapped himself tightly around Don's body. He almost immediately started pushing against him, wanting more.  
  
Opening his eyes, Don drank in the sight of Charlie--lids drooped in pleasure, lips pink and slightly parted, head thrown back in pleasure, body arched. He thrust up into him, a thrill going through his body when Charlie gasped and moaned his name again. Wrapping his hands around Charlie's hips, he helped them set a slow, languid pace, building pleasure on top of pleasure.  
  
Charlie moaned Don's name over and over, breathless and needy. He kissed Don's skin, warm and slightly salty and gave himself over completely to his brother's pleasure.  
  
Moaning, Don shifted one hand from Charlie's hip to wrap around his cock and stroked him in time to his thrusts. "Oh, fuck, Charlie. Love this. So perfect," he whispered. "Come on. Wanna feel you come for me."  
  
Charlie arched and cried out as his orgasm slammed through him. Long fingers dug into Don's back, holding him close.  
  
Don's release followed hard on Charlie's. He wrapped his arms tight around Charlie, holding him just as close and whispering soothing nonsense in his ear as they both came down. "Love you," he murmured.  
  
"Love you, too, Don. You doing better now?"  
  
"A little," Don said honestly. "It's still a pretty bad neighborhood at the moment. I think--I think talking with Ian tonight could help, too." He lifted his eyes to Charlie's face, asking him silently to understand that it wasn't that he didn't appreciate everything Charlie did for him. There were just some things Charlie couldn't understand, and Don fervently hoped he never would.  
  
Charlie nodded, swallowing down his little bit of hurt. He couldn't help with this, not completely. No matter how much he wanted to. "Then I'm glad he'll be here," he said quietly. He reached for Don's hand and squeezed gently.  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's hand back, bringing it to his lips and kissing the knuckles. "Thanks, buddy."  
  
....  
  
He was busy pulling the pan out of the oven when, precisely at 7:00, there was a knock on his front door.  
  
"Charlie!" Don called. "Ian's here. Can you grab the door for me?"  
  
"Yes, master!" Charlie called, grinning as he went to open the door.  
  
"Brat!" Don replied  
  
"Is that how you greet all your guests, Don?" Ian purred, leaning in the doorway.  
  
"Only some of them," Don said, grinning. He shifted a little, inexplicably nervous. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Beer, if you have it," Ian said, smiling. He handed a bottle of wine to Charlie and took off his jacket. "And how's the Professor?" he grinned.  
  
"The professor is well," Charlie said, setting the wine to chill and handing Ian a beer. "And yourself?" He cast a worried glance at Don's back and hoped that Ian would be able to help him when Charlie couldn't.  
  
Ian followed Charlie's gaze and dropped him a subtle wink. "I'm good," he replied to Charlie's question. "It's been nice to have a day off and just relax. Doesn't happen that often in this business."  
  
"Tell me about it. I think Don would work 24/7 if I didn't make him take breaks."  
  
"I'm not that bad," Don protested as he set the pan in the center of the already set table. He glanced up, unsurprised to see Charlie quirking an 'Oh really?' look at him. "Okay, maybe I am that bad. But at least you are one hell of a pleasant distraction."  
  
Charlie ducked his head, pleased.  
  
Ian grinned as he sat at one end of the table, Charlie in between him and Don. Most of dinner passed much the same way, light frivolous conversation and gentle teasing. Imperceptably, he watched the two brothers closely, calculatingly as they talked.  
  
Once the dishes had been cleared, the three of them settled in the living room with a beer each, Ian noting with a hint of amusement that Charlie had a moment's difficulty trying to decide just how close to sit to Don.   
  
Looking up, Don pulled Charlie down next to him, settling him familiarly against his side.  
  
"It's all right," Don murmured.   
  
Charlie nodded. It was still strange, having someone else know about them. Being able to actually be open.  
  
Ian smiled at them both gently. "You fit together," he said matter of factly.   
  
Don met his eyes and pulled half a smile. "Thanks." He looked Ian over for a long moment. "How do you do it? How do you manage to just be--unaffected--by what you do?"  
  
"It's not that I'm unaffected, Don," Ian replied, leaning forward. "I just don't let it rule me."  
  
"And I do?"  
  
"No, but you let it get under your skin. You let it make you doubt that you're a good person."  
  
Don leaned forward, keeping one hand on Charlie's knee. "Ian. The things this case did, the places I went... that was nothing. What scares me is that I know I'm capable of so much more, under the right circumstances." He glanced back at Charlie, giving his knee a squeeze.  
  
"You mean for me," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"Buddy, you're my whole life. There's literally nothing I wouldn't do to protect you or keep you safe," Don said, just as quietly.  
  
Ian smiled a little. "Guess what, Don? That just makes you human. And in love. You just have to trust the people around you to keep you from doing something too stupid to recover from."  
  
"And if it comes to that, which it won't, Ian will help you not cross lines that can't be uncrossed. Won't you?"  
  
Ian nodded. "You can count on me, Don. You both can. I'm always happy to help out the Brothers Eppes."  
  
Half a smile pulled at Don's lips. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Thank you. Both of you. It-it means a lot to me."  
  
"Anytime," Ian grinned, and something in that grin sent a little shiver down Don's spine.  
  
Charlie studied Don critically, noticing his reaction to Ian's grin.  
  
Don glanced at Charlie apologetically. He knew Charlie understood that the other agent held a fascination for him, but that was no reason to flaunt his reactions to the man. Taking Charlie's hand in his, he squeezed it gently. He looked over to find Ian watching them closely.  
  
"I'd guess you might have questions, Ian, about us?"  
  
Ian considered for a moment, trying to gauge the situation as he swallowed his beer. "Does the professor ever stop doing math?"  
  
Charlie blushed deeply and Don fought the wicked grin threatening to spread across his face. "For at least a few moments when he's with me, I doubt he could form much coherent thought about anything," Don replied, his voice dipping into a lower register.  
  
"Only a few minutes?" Ian said, just as Charlie said, "we'll have to test that theory."  
  
Don's eyebrows went up and he grinned at his brother. "Oh? And how exactly do you propose we do that?"  
  
Charlie glanced at Ian and ducked his head. "Ask me later."  
  
"Didn't know your Professor was such a tease, Don," Ian commented, settling himself in the chair and licking his lips quickly.  
  
Charlie shivered, not entirely sure he knew what he was doing. "I bet there are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
  
It was Don's turn to look closely and carefully at Charlie. He definitely wasn't used to seeing Charlie flirt with anyone but him and he couldn't help but be surprised at the flush of arousal that worked through him.  
  
"Help me with dessert?" Charlie said, rising and looking at Don.  
  
"Sure thing, buddy," Don said, standing. "Excuse us," he said to Ian. He followed Charlie closely into the kitchen, pulling him into a hot, fierce kiss when they were alone. "Never thought I'd be this turned on watching you flirt with another man," he whispered.  
  
Charlie pulled Don close, trapping him between his knees. "Is this what you need, Don? Ian?" he asked softly, caressing Don's temple with the back of his hand.  
  
Don nuzzled into the touch, thinking about it. "Maybe. I'm not sure. I know I love you and you're the most important thing in my life, but I can't deny that watching Ian tease you, watching you tease him back, was incredibly hot."  
  
"But is it what you need?"  
  
Slowly, Don nodded. "I think it might be, yeah. How do you feel about it?"  
  
"Whatever it takes to make you whole again," he said softly. He leaned forward and gave Don a gentle kiss. "C'mon, he's going to wonder what's taking so long."  
  
"Thank you," Don whispered, kissing Charlie again. "You'll be right there with me?"  
  
He managed to back up enough to grab the small cakes he'd bought for dessert and place them on a plate.  
  
"Of course, Don. I'll always be with you."  
  
Smiling, Don kissed Charlie swiftly once more as he headed back into the living room, finding Ian idly walking around the small apartment and studying Don's CD collection. "Everyone okay?" Ian asked, straightening and looking Don squarely in the eye.  
  
"Everyone's fine," Don said, meeting Ian's gaze.  
  
"Good," Ian nodded, stepping closer and taking the plate of sweets from Don's hand. Their fingertips brushed, and he glanced at Don.  
  
If Don didn't know any better, he would have though the other agent was playing coy with him.  
  
Charlie snagged Don's beer bottle and took a long swallow. "Forgot to put the coffee on." He flashed a smile and went back to the kitchen, letting Don and Ian have a moment alone.  
  
Don turned his head briefly to watch as Charlie scampered into the other room, but his attention was quickly brought back to Ian.  
  
"So, Eppes," Edgerton rumbled, keeping his voice low and taking a step forward. "Am I here just to talk? Or was there something else you needed?"  
  
Swallowing hard, Don managed to look Ian in the eyes. "I think you know exactly why you're here."  
  
"And your professor? What's his part in all this?"  
  
"I need him with me. That's not negotiable," Don answered, "but if you want the specifics of what he will and won't do, you'll have to ask him."  
  
"He's okay with this?"  
  
Don smiled a little. "I don't think he's thrilled about it," he said, shrugging, "but he loves me. He just wants to see me come out the other side of this okay. It's maybe not the sexiest thing ever, but..."  
  
"I'd do anything for Don," Charlie said behind them.  
  
"Are you sure, Charlie?" Ian asked. "Really sure?"  
  
"I'm sure. I'm really sure. It's--it's what Don needs. And I need him to be okay." He hesitated, and then lightly placed his hands on Ian's shoulders before leaning in for a tentative kiss.  
  
Ian kissed him back slowly, letting just the tip of his tongue slide between his lips before releasing him. Lifting his head, he looked at Don, seeing him wide-eyed and watchful, his lips slightly parted. He stepped forward, pulling Don into a similar kiss, letting him taste his brother on his lips.  
  
Don closed his eyes and let Ian take control. He needed to not be in charge, to surrender, if only for a short time.  
  
He could feel the moment Don surrendered himself, and it sent a rush of pleasure through Ian. He pulled Don closer against him, his hand traveling along the strong back and down to his ass, giving it a squeeze.  
  
Don was breathless, his lips red and kiss-bitten when Ian finally released him.  
  
"Charlie?" Ian said gently, reaching out to stroke a thumb along his high cheekbones. "How about you take your brother into the bedroom for me? I'll get the lights."  
  
"Okay," Charlie said hoarsely. He took Don by the hand and led him into the bedroom.  
  
"You okay?" he asked softly, caressing Don's cheek.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Don smiled, pulling Charlie close as he moved over to the bed. "Seriously, buddy. You can call a stop to this at any point. If it's too much, or you're uncomfortable for any reason, just say so. Okay?" He tenderly threaded his hand through Charlie's hair, pulling him slowly forward for a soft, gentle, almost chaste kiss.  
  
"You need this," Charlie said softly.  
  
"Charlie..." Don murmured, but he stopped, knowing arguing with Charlie was pointless. He was determined to do this for him and there was nothing that would dissuade him. He just hoped neither of them would regret it later. Pulling Charlie with him, he laid down on the bed, rolling so they were facing each other and entwining their bodies as they waited for Ian.  
  
Charlie curled into Don, burying his face in Don's neck and trying to slow his pounding heart.  
  
Don ran his hands up and down Charlie's back and pressed kisses into his curls. "I'm right here, buddy," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."  
  
Softly, Ian slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, taking a moment to just look at the two brothers entwined on the bed and to admire how they fit together. "I promise Charlie," he said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I promise I'll take good care of the both of you."  
  
"Just make him okay, Ian. Please just--make Don okay."  
  
"I will," Ian said quietly, stroking Charlie's hair lightly, not wanting to be overly familiar. "I promise."  
  
Charlie uncurled from Don enough to pull Ian into a soft, sweet kiss. "Thank you."  
  
"Any time," Ian murmured, licking his lips. "I think maybe Don is wearing too many clothes for what I have in mind, though."  
  
Charlie tensed and then forced himself to relax. He nodded shakily and climbed over Don, putting his brother in the middle.  
  
"Ian..." Don started, his eyes following Charlie.  
  
"Shh, Don. Just let go right now, okay?" He started unbuttoning Don's shirt, hovering over him. "You don't have to worry about anything right now. Charlie's here. He's safe with us. He's safe with me."  
  
Reaching out blindly, Don grabbed Charlie's hand and held it tight.  
  
Charlie clutched Don's hand then brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Just let go," he whispered.  
  
"Okay. Okay," Don said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to relax as Ian pushed his shirt off his shoulders and moved to undo his pants. He gasped as Ian's thumb brushed along his length purposefully. "Ian..."  
  
Ian pulled Don up and swiftly crushed their mouths together, nearly forcing his tongue inside. Part of him knew Don would never willingly let go of his control completely, so he was going to have to take it.  
  
He kissed Don again and slid his hand inside his jeans, stroking him through the thin layer of cotton. He wasn't satisfied until he heard an involuntary sound of pleasure.  
  
"Better, Eppes," Ian purred, stripping him of his jeans and underwear finally. He stepped back a second, just admiring Don's body as he tugged his shirt over his head. Opening his jeans, he let them hang on his hips as he sank to his knees at the foot of the bed, in between Don's legs. He trailed his hands from Don's ankles up over his knees to his thighs before turning to Charlie. "What would you like to do, Professor? How much do you want to participate?"  
  
"I'm just here for moral support."  
  
"You're sure?" Ian said, looking at him closely.  
  
"I'm here to do whatever Don needs."  
  
Don turned his head and met Charlie's eyes. "I-I wanna see you, too. Touch you. I don't want to do this without you. I can't."  
  
"I'm right here," Charlie soothed, casting a worried glance at Ian. "Right here, and I'll do whatever you need."  
  
"Don, look at me," Ian commanded, continuing when Don met his eyes. "You are no longer responsible for anything that happens in this room. I'm going to take care of everything." He ran his hands along Don's thighs again, kneading the muscle with his thumbs rhythmically. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Don hissed, his head dropping back to the mattress. "Oh fuck that feels amazing." Slowly, his death grip on Charlie's hand loosened, until Charlie's hand was just resting, warm and familiar in his.  
  
Charlie squeezed Don's hand and then just held it loosely.   
  
Ian continued to knead and massage Don's body, trying to rid him of some of his tension.  
  
He worked his way up until he had one knee on the mattress between Don's legs and could lean down to kiss him, drawing him into it and plundering his mouth when Don opened up beneath him.  
  
Don moaned softly and let his eyes drift closed. He loved Charlie, he did. But he would never be able to give up complete control to him. He'd always be the older brother, and older brothers always looked out for younger family members, even when the relationship was as twisted as theirs.  
  
"Good, Don," Ian whispered, petting his skin. He eased himself off the bed, letting his jeans and boxers finally fall to the floor. "Sit back for me, against the pillows."  
  
Don complied, shifting back from the edge of the mattress to lie against the pillows. He looked at Charlie warmly, drawing him into a soft, tender kiss. "I love you." He let his hand caress Charlie's arm, frowning a little at the fabric between him and his brother's skin.  
  
"Charlie, you should make yourself more comfortable, maybe lose some of those clothes," Ian said, stretching out next to Don, his hand caressing his chest, running softly along the skin. "I don't suppose you have cuffs for this kind of thing, do you?"  
  
"No," Charlie said, just as Don said, "Yes. In the closet, in a box behind the shoe rack." He'd never used them with Charlie, never seen a need to.  
  
Charlie tightened his jaw and pushed his sleeves up. He felt exposed enough without actually being naked and seeing Don and Ian unclothed just made him acutely aware that he was never going to come close to matching their physiques.  
  
"And here I thought I was going to have to make you hold on to the headboard," Ian purred, pushing himself up and going to the closet, finding the cuffs exactly where Don said they would be. He returned to the bed, enjoying Don's moan as he closed the cuffs around his wrists.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, buddy..." he started to say to Charlie, but Ian cut him off.  
  
"No apologies now. Charlie can take it up with me later." He licked at Don's lips again before working his way back down Don's chest and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.  
  
Don moaned loudly and tried to still his hips.  
  
"Stop it," Ian chided, pinching Don's hip lightly. "I told you to let go. That means everything. Stop fighting your instincts. I don't want you to hold back anything. I know what I'm doing. You won't hurt me." He sucked the head of Don's cock back into his mouth, letting his lips take him a little deeper as he sucked, waiting to see what Don would do.  
  
It was difficult to really let go. To not worry about his partner's pleasure or accidentally hurting him. But Ian wasn't Charlie, and things that might hurt Charlie wouldn't phase Ian. He bit his lip and tried to give his body free reign to react.  
  
He bucked when Ian took him deeper, his tongue tracing the thick vein until his mouth was almost wrapped around the base of his cock. He moaned, the wet heat of Ian's mouth taking him better and hotter than he could have imagined. Instinctively, he tried to lower his arms to wrap a hand in Ian's' hair so he could fuck his mouth and a frustrated grunt worked out of him when he couldn't.   
  
Ian moved almost lazily, taking Don in and slowly pulling back again, riding through each involuntary movement of Don's hips. He could feel Don still clinging stubbornly to his control, and he intended to methodically drive Don's body's responses until he had no choice but to let go entirely.  
  
He still tried to move his hands, to control what was happening. Ian never said anything when the chain clinked against his headboard but each time he increased his efforts.  
  
"Oh fuck... Ian!" Don moaned, his muscles starting to quiver as his nerves were slowly over-stimulated. "I-I need more. Please."  
  
"Let go, Don. Let go and I'll give it to you."  
  
Don fought for another long moment, yanking hard on the chains and trying to reach for Ian. He should be the one to decide. It should be his choice. He should be able to protect Charlie. He took on that responsibility the moment he joined the FBI.   
  
"I'm here, Don," Ian said quietly, low enough to be almost inaudible. "Let me take care of you. Take care of both of you."  
  
All at once, the tension just bled out of Don's frame, leaving him nearly limp against the mattress. He stopped struggling, and with a long, shaky breath he lifted his face to meet Ian's eyes.   
  
"Ian..." he whispered, his voice ragged and broken. "Please."  
  
"It's okay, Don. It's all going to be okay." Ian carefully drew Don in a bit at a time. He wanted to prolong his pleasure, keep him in that state where he wasn't thinking about anything, not about what he had to do or who had to save. For just this moment Don wasn't responsible for anyone or anything.  
  
"Ian," Don panted, his eyes drifting closed as he floated on a wave of pure sensation. All he could think about was the pleasure that was zipping up and down his spine. There was no question that Ian's mouth was talented, and it kept all other thought efficiently at bay. He felt the orgasm starting to tighten in the base of his spine, but he was perfectly incapable of doing anything about it.  
  
Charlie thought about saying something, about telling Ian how Don liked to be finished, but he didn't want to break the fragile spell.   
  
Ian increased the suction and hummed.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Don cried out, coming helplessly, his hips bucking up into Ian's mouth as he shuddered and shook through his release. He hung limply from the headboard, sucking in huge nearly sobbing lungfuls of air as he tried to get the world to reorient itself. "Charlie..." he whispered, opening his eyes and immediately seeking his brother's face.  
  
"I'm right here Don," Charlie said, meeting Don's eyes briefly.  
  
Quietly, one hand still stroking Don's thigh soothingly, Ian knelt on the bed, finishing himself off with a few firm, fast strokes and coming as discreetly as possible. He caught his breath quickly and adjusted himself on the bed, releasing Don from the cuffs and stretching out a few inches from his body.  
  
"Just relax, Don. Go to sleep," Charlie said softly. He stroked Don's arm soothingly and reached out to squeeze Ian's shoulder.  
  
"Okay," Don said, curling onto his side and wrapping his arm familiarly around Charlie's waist, drawing him close. It was the way he was accustomed to sleeping and his brain still wasn't allowing him to operate on much more than instinct and muscle memory.  
  
Smiling gently, Ian lifted his eyes to meet Charlie's gaze. "I think he'll be okay now," he whispered.  
  
"Thank you," Charlie whispered back. "He should sleep for a while. I think I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"You're welcome," Ian replied, winking at Charlie. He looked down at Don's peaceful face, barely resisting the urge to run his fingers over his brow. Charlie started to shift out of bed, and Don's arm automatically tightened around him. "I think maybe Don wants you to stay."  
  
"I can't." The longer he stayed, the more trapped he'd feel.  
  
Ian looked carefully at Charlie, sizing up the situation and how much damage this had caused. Eventually, he nodded, gently lifting Don's hand from Charlie's skin so he could slide out of bed.  
  
Don whimpered a little and frowned in his sleep as Charlie left, but Ian wrapped an arm around him and held him tight. "Shh, it's okay, Don. Everything is okay. Just sleep." He settled down into the mattress and was quiet.  
  
Charlie took a long, hot shower. He was still trying to keep from thinking too hard about what had just happened, but he could feel it just outside his mental walls, pressing against him. He had no idea how to handle it, but he was _not_ going to have some kind of breakdown in front of Ian Edgerton. Or his brother.   
  
The water had been running cold for a while by the time he got out of the shower. He quickly toweled off and got dressed again.   
  
Ian and Don were more or less as he'd left them. "Could you stay here with him tonight?" Charlie asked, keeping his voice low so as not to wake Don.   
  
"Charlie--"  
  
"Look, Don was hurting, breaking," Charlie said rapidly, voice still soft. He wouldn't meet Ian's gaze. "You could fix him and I couldn't. So I'm not--I'm not blaming anyone. There were no good alternatives. There was this or letting Don stay broken--and I couldn't do that."  
  
"And who patches you up?"  
  
"Math."  
  
Slowly, Ian nodded. "I'll stay with him." He watched quietly as Charlie shrugged his jacket on and collected his things. "You know he's going to blame himself when he wakes up and you're not here."  
  
"That's why you're here."  
  
Glancing down at Don once, Ian nodded again. "Where will you be? He'll want to find you."  
  
"In the garage." He needed some space, needed to lose himself in numbers for a while.  
  
"Okay." Ian curled his arm under his head, keeping the other around Don's chest, letting him feel the security of another body next to him in the bed. He hoped the fall-out from this wasn't going to be as bad as he feared and he glanced at Charlie one more time before settling down.  
  
Charlie looked at them for a long moment before finally retreating for the door, closing it quietly behind him.


End file.
